ROM hacking
ROM hacking is the process of modifying a video game ROM image to alter the game's graphics, dialogue, levels, gameplay, or other elements. This is usually done by technically inclined video game fans to breathe new life into a cherished old game, as a creative outlet, making minor edits to change details or to make essentially new unofficial games using the old game's engine. ROM hacking is generally accomplished through use of a hex editor (a program for editing non-textual data) and various specialized tools such as tile editors, and game-specific tools which are generally used for editing levels, items, and the like, although more advanced tools such as assemblers and debuggers are occasionally used. Once ready, they are usually distributed on the Internet for others to play on an emulator. There is such a big number of hacks available on the Internet, that searching for Mega Man hacks on YouTube will easily reveal at least a dozen. This is a list of Mega Man ROM hacks that contain several changes from the original game. ROM Hack Games NES Mega Man *Mega Man: The Return of Wily *Mega Man Reloaded *Rockman Claw *Rockman Gaiden *Rockman TP *Roll-chan *Sonny Bono's Ski Adventure Mega Man 2 *AVGN VS Dr. Wily *Cutman's Bad Scissors Day *Mega Man in Java Island Indonesia *Mega Man Ultra *Rockman 2 - Gray Zone *Rockman 2:Basic Master *Rockman 2:Dash! *Rockman 2:ONN *Rockman 2 MIN *Rockman 2 Plus *Rockman Claw 2 *Rockman CX *Rockman Deus Ex Machina *Rockman E *Rockman Exhaust *Rockman L *Rockman No Constancy *Roll-chan 2 *Rockman 2 - Slide and Charge Shot Mega Man 3 *Mega Lion *Mega Man III: Ridley X Hack 1 *Mega Man III: Ridley X Hack 2 *Mega Man III: Ridley X Hack 3 *Mega Man III: Ridley X Hack 4 Gamma's Revenge *Mega Man - The Hedgehog Trap *Mega Man:Dr. Wily Visits Indonesia *My Little Pony:Dr. Discord's Conquest *Rockman 3:Burst Chaser *Rockman 3:The Last of Mushroom Kindom?! *Rockman 3:Zone of Eden *Rockman Claw 3 *Roll-chan 3 Mega Man 4 *Mega Man: Maverick Revenge *Mega Man C4 *Mega Man IV: Ridley X Hack 1 *Mega Man IV: Ridley X Hack 2 *Mega Man IV: Ridley X Hack 3 *Mega Man IV: Ridley X Hack 4 *Mega Man IV: Ridley X Hack 5 *Mega Man IV: Ridley X Hack 6 - Dr. Cossack's Revenge *Mega Man IV: Ridley X Hack 7 *Rockman 4 BCAS *Rockman 4 Minus Infinity *Roll-chan 4 Mega Man 5 *Maverick Revenge II *Mega Lion 2 *Mega Man V: Ridley X Hack 1 *Mega Man V: Ridley X Hack 2 *Mega Man V: Ridley X Hack 3 *Mega Man V: Ridley X Hack 4 *Mega Man V: Ridley X Hack 5 - Protoman's Revenge *Mega Man 5: Protoman Edition *Mega Man:Indonesian Artifact *Rockman:Install Metal *Rockman 2015 New Year's Hack *Rockman 5: Air Sliding *Rockman Cross X *Roll-chan 5 Mega Man 6 *Mega Man 6: Ridley X Hack 2 *Roll-chan 6 *Rock Man 6: Ridley X Hack 1 *Rockman 2014 New Year's Hack Multiple Games *Rockman 2018 New Year's Hack SNES Mega Man X *Megaman X - Generation *Mega Man Z *Protoman 21XX *Rockman X - 2016 New Year's Hack *Rockman X - 2017 New Year's Hack Mega Man X3 *Mega Man X3 - The Zero Project Game Boy and Game Boy Color Loukon Ren DX 6 (Unlicensed) Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge *Roll-chan World Mega Man II *Roll-chan World 2 Mega Man III *Roll-chan World 3 Mega Man IV *Roll-chan World 4 Mega Man V *Roll-chan World 5 Game Boy Advance Megaman Zero 3 *Mega Man X Rom Hack Wii Mega Man 9 *Mega Lion 4 PC Rockman 7 Famicom *Mega Lion 3 *Metal Man Other systems Videos Rockman EX (NES FC) - Longplay Rockman 2 EX Dr. Wily no Wana (NES FC) - Longplay Rockman 3 EX Blues no Kage (NES FC) - Longplay Rockman 4 EX Dr. Wily no Yabou!! (NES FC) - Longplay Rockman 5 EX Shijou Saidai no Kiki!!! (NES FC) - Longplay Rockman 6 EX Aratanaru Chousensha!! (NES FC) - Longplay Rockman 2 Slide and Charge Rockman 4 Burst Chaser X Air Sliding (NES FC) - Longplay Rockman 5 Air Sliding (NES FC) - Longplay Rockman 3 Burst Chaser (No Damage Run) Rockman 3 Burst Chaser (NES FC) - Longplay See also *Fan games Category:Fan games